


A New Awkward

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Dom Bottom Seungmin, Fighting, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Painslut Seungmin, Stoner 3racha, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Changbin and Seungmin have hated each other since they moved into rooms next door. Changbin was always smoking, playing loud music, driving Seungmin up the fucking wall. When they get stuck in a broken elevator together, it's no wonder things get bloody fast.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 346
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	A New Awkward

They were just different. Seungmin was too uptight. He studied hard and kept to himself. On that first day, his parents helped him lug big plastic bins of books and posters into his room, which he would set about arranging immediately. And Changbin was too messy. He didn’t work, and found himself rolling up that first day with his frat boy friend Chan and Jisung, the little jittery twink that stank of weed. When he unpacked, it was a days long, halting process, which usually ended with clothes strewn all over the floor anyway. 

Seungmin still remembers meeting Changbin (and his friends who never seemed to leave his side) on the first Wednesday of the semester, when his music was way too loud and Seungmin visited to ask him (very graciously) to turn it down. He remembers seeing Changbin’s scrawny friend on the bed, legs shaking and wide eyes trained on his phone, the more muscular one sitting at his feet and rolling a blunt.

“What?” Seungmin remembers Changbin barking when he opened the door, crossing his thick arms over his chest. 

“Oh, uh, I’m in the room next door and I was wondering if you could turn your music down? It’s just kinda loud and I’m trying to study.” Seungmin remembers him scoffing, glancing back at his friends and telling them to turn it down. Remembers the small friend scrambling on the bed, grabbing his phone and hammering on the volume buttons with a sheepish smile. He even remembers when he returned to his room and heard the volume slowly increase again, with nervous giggles from his neighbor’s two friends.

The two hated each other, but they settled into a routine eventually. Changbin would smoke in his room and play music too loud, and Seungmin would bang on the wall for Changbin to turn it down, which usually shut him up for a few minutes until the next song was Just Too Good and the volume crept up again. Seungmin bought earplugs and scented candles for his room, Changbin and his friends learned to enjoy shit-talking their more studious neighbor and broke into giggles every time he knocked on the wall. When Changbin left his pubes in the shower, Seungmin wore shower shoes, and when Seungmin was in the middle of a nearly 20 minute oral hygiene routine, Changbin would just roll his eyes and smoke another bowl as he awaited his turn at the sink. They cultivated an air of tense silence, never greeting in the hallway (except for the occasional hello from Changbin’s squirrely friend), definitely not bringing up the complaints either of them had with each other. Just silent nods and eye rolls and knocking on the walls.

Until the elevator incident.

It was a Tuesday, the day when Changbin and Seungmin’s schedules unfortunately overlapped and they always ended up on the elevator together. Living on the top floor had its benefits (mainly that Changbin could sometimes nail his friend Jisung in the head when he flicked his roaches out the window), but the long, silent elevator ride was not one of them. The two stood and stared at their phones, listening to the dull buzzing of the elevator, until it stopped.

Changbin was the first to move, frowning and looking around after he realized no one else was getting on. He slapped the button for their floor again, muttering under his breath. The lights flickered, and Seungmin looked up from his phone.

“Is no one getting on?” he asked, and Changbin frowned and pressed the button again.

“No, it’s not fuckin working.”

“What do you mean?” Changbin gestured to the number displayed above the door, currently flickering between 2 and 3. “Hit the door open button,” Seungmin offered. Changbin jammed his thumb against the button repeatedly. The lights flickered, but otherwise his hammering seemed to accomplish nothing.

“Let me try.” Seungmin approached the panel, earning an eye roll from Changbin. His hands were different than Changbin’s, larger and more articulate, but even they failed to make any of the buttons work.

“I told you, it’s fucking broken.” Changbin groaned and kicked the elevator doors hard, his thumb jamming the door open button repeatedly to no avail. He was muttering curses under his breath, his skin starting to grow a little red around his neck and forehead.

“Just calm down. It’s not like you have anything to get back to anyway.” Seungmin was surprised at how quickly the other boy turned around.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Changbin was shorter than Seungmin, but in the elevator he looked big. Broad shoulders stretching wider than Seungmin’s own, thick arms narrowing into his little balled-up fists. Seungmin would have found them cute, if he didn’t know how hard those little fists could hit from weeks of knocking on the wall. Seungmin stuck his chin out and argued back anyway,

“I said calm down. Your weed will be there when you get back, I’m sure.”

“You really get off on thinking you’re better than people, huh?” Seungmin shrugged, and was moments away from rolling his eyes when Changbin smacked him hard across the face. There was a tense moment, the two boys’ eyes meeting as Seungmin’s ears rang, before Changbin sighed and walked away, or as away as he could in the elevator.

“What the fuck was that about?” 

Changbin ignored him, pulling his phone out of his pocket and leaning up against the corner of the elevator, trying to give the appearance of calmness. “Hey!” Seungmin barked, to no avail. His face still stung and he couldn’t help himself from reaching across the elevator and slapping Changbin’s phone from his hands. It was a juvenile move, but Seungmin was just trying to get his attention anyway. He didn’t mean for Changbin’s phone to shatter on the floor.

“What’s your fucking problem!?” Changbin grabbed at Seungmin’s shirt and pushed him, the smaller boy’s back smacking against the far wall of the elevator. 

“Fuck you,” Seungmin snapped back, wriggling in Changbin’s grasp and tugging his hair from behind. Changbin was strong, but he still whined when Seungmin gave his hair a good pull, tears springing from his eyes and all manner of curses from his lips. He pulled at Seungmin’s shirt a little and slammed him back against the wall, liking the way the smaller man groaned and deflated under his grasp.

“I’m so fucking sick of you,” Changbin grunted, grabbing Seungmin’s wrists and pushing them against the wall, pressing so hard Seungmin thought his bones might break. Up close like this, Seungmin could feel Changbin’s breath on his chin. He could see the red tone rising into Changbin’s thick neck, a vein bulging under his skin. Something in his stomach fluttered, half fear and half something he didn’t want to name. 

“Little fucking shit,” Changbin growled, harsh and nasal. He released one of Seungmin’s wrists, just for a second, and landed a strong punch right across the nerd’s pretty little face. Seungmin cussed and cradled his nose, which began bleeding. 

Something about the sight of his neighbor with blood running down his face only fueled Changbin’s fire, an imperceptible fluttering coursing through his abdomen too, and he punched again. Seungmin’s face lit up red, swelling already starting to creep up around his right eye. Seungmin looked scared. He looked even more scared when Changbin reached out and grabbed his jaw. He didn’t know why he was doing it, digging his fingers into Seungmin’s soft cheeks and turning his head from side to side. He didn’t have time to think twice about it though, because soon enough Seungmin was bringing his knee up, hard, right between Changbin’s legs.

Changbin recoiled immediately, giving Seungmin time to wipe the blood from his face onto his forearm. Changbin was angry, he could tell. There was something exciting about it. It was even exciting when Changbin came at him again, one thick forearm landing right on his throat, pressing Seungmin back against the elevator wall and making his head swim with the loss of breath. “Fuck you,” Changbin mumured, pressing harder, watching the flush of red descend over Seungmin’s already bruised face. Seungmin’s vision was getting spotty fast, Changbin boxing him in and practically lifting his feet off the ground with the strength of his arm against Seungmin’s throat. 

Seungmin was losing his train of thought. When his arms lifted, they were heavy. They landed on Changbin’s shoulders. His hands twisted in Changbin’s hair and, before the other boy had time to respond, he was pulling their lips together.

Changbin froze. His arm still tight against Seungmin’s throat, he felt the taller boy’s thin lips press against his own. He tasted the blood in Seungmin’s mouth. He felt the scrape of teeth on his own bottom lip, and just as fast as the kiss had begun, he felt Seungmin’s knee slamming up against his crotch again.

“Fuck,” Changbin groaned, breaking the kiss and removing his arm from Seungmin’s neck to grip the younger boy’s hair and slam his head against the metal wall. Colors burst behind Seungmin’s eyes. “What the fuck was that!?” Changbin was furious, slamming Seungmin’s head again as he shouted, “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Seungmin couldn’t keep his vision straight. He just smiled. Changbin spat on his face, and Seungmin smiled, letting his knees buckle and body crumple to the floor when the other boy released him. Seungmin smiled as Changbin retreated to the other corner of the elevator, picking up his phone and making a sad little face at the cracks on its screen. He looked cute when he pouted like that. Seungmin giggled.

“What are you fucking laughing at?” Seungmin just shrugged, smiling softly and rolling onto his side. He had forgotten he was laying down. It was nice. His breathing came faster and fuller than he was used to. Seungmin watched Changbin sigh and turn his phone off, then on again. Eventually, words started coming out of Seungmin’s mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure where they came from.

“I didn’t realize you were so into me, stoner.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about. I’m calling campus safety.” Seungmin just smiled and rolled his eyes, rolling over again and staring up at the ceiling. The fluorescent lights were too bright and too dim all at once, buzzing.

“Yeah? You sure you want to do that?” Seungmin felt Changbin’s eyes on him again, but he didn’t look over. He knew he didn’t have to. “Y’know, you could do whatever you want to me in this elevator right now. Think about it. I probably can’t even stand up.” Seungmin rolled onto his side. Changbin was staring at him again, but now their eyes locked. He couldn’t figure out the expression on Changbin’s face, maybe partially because of the way his vision was blurring in and out. He must have looked good though, all crumpled up on the floor, eyes glazed over and face all smeared with blood. Seungmin tried raising his eyebrows. He couldn’t tell if it was working, but it brought Changbin closer to him, which was a plus.

Changbin kneeled slowly next to Seungmin, quietly pulling his sleeve over his fist and wiping the blood from Seungmin’s upper lip. Seungmin still couldn’t figure out what face Changbin was making. He managed to throw an arm up, weakly landing a slap across Changbin’s face. “I meant fuck me, not take care of me, you fucking moron.”

That definitely pissed Changbin off, the older man climbing on top of him, forcing Seungmin flat onto his back and wrapping his hands around his throat. Seungmin stared at Changbin. Changbin stared back. Underneath him, the younger boy was quickly turning red, eyes locked onto Changbin’s own in an expression of shock, then realization, then arousal. His mouth opened a little too, eyelids fluttering as he let out a pathetic little gurgle and slowly, firmly, grinding his hips up against Changbin’s own. Seungmin was hard. Of course he was.

“I didn’t realize you were such a fucking freak,” Changbin growled, tracking the smirk that unfolded across Seungmin’s face. He let go of Seungmin’s throat, slapping him hard across the face as soon as he heard the breath rushing back into the younger man’s lungs.

“I just didn’t know you liked me so much.”

“Shut up.” Changbin slapped him again, hard, and he smiled.

“Is that why you keep leaving your cum on the shower floor? Is that a little gift for me?” Changbin looked up at the ceiling for the second as he let out an angry little laugh, before grabbing a fistful of Seungmin’s hair and pulling, making the younger boy whine.

“Fine. You wanna get fucked, you little freak?” Changbin pressed the younger man’s head against the ground again, gentler this time but still prompting a desperate little whimper. “I’m gonna fuck you until you bleed.”

Seungmin liked the sound of that. His movements were sluggish, but he managed to smile, his arms lifting up slowly and giving Changbin’s soft ass one feeble squeeze. He felt Changbin’s soft hands wrap around his wrists, pinning his arms firmly above his head and barking for him to keep them there, before moving to the waistband of his pants and frantically undoing his belt, yanking them down and revealing Seungmin’s slender legs, the soft fuzz of hair over them, and his cock. He sure was hard for someone who had just been beaten until he couldn’t see straight. Changbin left Seungmin’s pants around his ankles and forced the younger onto his stomach. 

“Take off that stupid fucking sweater,” Changbin muttered, rising briefly to pull his own pants down and take his cock in one hand. Seungmin’s hands were like drugged spiders, crawling slowly to his hips, hooking in his sweater and pulling it awkwardly up his back. Seungmin was groaning, his cheek pressing against the ground as he lifted his hips up a little, letting his sweater spring up around his armpits. Every movement was sluggish and effortful. Eventually, he managed to wiggle his sweater up to his shoulders, and was slowly pulling it over his head when Changbin stopped him, one hand pushing hard on his back. “Stop. Leave it there. I don't want to see your face anyway.”

Shrouded in the fabric, Seungmin smiled, letting Changbin lift his hips up, spread his cheeks, and spit once on his hole. Seungmin did look good, his thin legs wobbling to support the weight of his hips as Changbin pushed one stubby finger inside of him. “I should have known you were a little slut,” Changbin spat in his palm and worked his fingers into Seungmin again, stretching him out a little too far and a little bit too aggressively, “No wonder you never leave my friends and I alone.” Seungmin groaned softly when Changbin spread his fingers out, his hips twitching already.

“You’re talking a big game...” Seungmin’s snappy comebacks were slowed considerably by the pounding in his head, but he managed to keep it together, “Y’know I can always report you after this...taking advantage me when I can’t even see straight,” Seungmin would have turned around, he almost tried to, but the sweater was caught over his head and he was too tired to move much. He rested his head on his arms and continued, “So keep your fucking mouth shut and fuck me how I like, okay baby?”

The pause which followed was the sweetest sound Seungmin had possibly ever heard. He wished he could record it, and the way Changbin’s fingers paused their motions inside him, curling a little, then stopped dead. “What’s the matter?” Seungmin slurred, pushing his hips back and doing the work himself, “Was I not clear enough?” Changbin started moving his fingers again, slowly, as if fingering Seungmin open was just something to help him think.

“Yes...Yes sir.” Changbin couldn’t see him within the sweater, but Seungmin was grinning. Changbin was just glad he couldn’t see the blush in his cheeks.

“Good. Pick me up.” What else could Changbin do? He obeyed.

He pulled Seungmin’s sweater off completely first, shivering a little at the smooth curves of Seungmin’s back, and then his arms were thick and soft around Seungmin’s thighs. He lifted the younger man up easily, like dead weight, blushing the whole time. When he pressed Seungmin against the wall it was done gingerly. Somehow Seungmin had converted from his annoying neighbor to live dynamite, something dangerous and frightening and more attractive than he had ever thought before. Seungmin leaned his head back against the wall with a smile, blood dripping from his nose and bruises staining his cheeks. His large hand wrapped around the back of Changbin’s head, pulling him into his neck so he could suck bruises along his throat. Seungmin moaned softly, letting his eyes roll and hips shudder forward, his grip tightening in Changbin’s hair. 

“Fuck me, baby boy,” Seungmin breathed, so quiet, “I want to feel you inside.” Changbin moaned and spat into his hand, a cute little strand of saliva laying across his chin that he didn’t even seem to notice. When he bounced Seungmin in his arms a little, trying to find the right angle, Seungmin inhaled sharply and smelled his own blood. And then Changbin was wrapping his spit-soaked hand around his cock, and then he was pressing it into Seungmin’s hole, and then everything was breathing and sweat and blood in the air.

Seungmin didn’t know how he had the strength for it, his vision coming in and out as he pressed his bare shoulder blades against the elevator wall and let Changbin fuck into him desperately. He must have been light, or maybe Changbin was strong, so wrapped up in a haze of arousal that he wasn’t worried about any lingering soreness from supporting Seungmin’s weight. 

Changbin didn’t have time to think about that, he was focusing on how tight Seungmin was, how frustratingly good he looked moaning and sighing with Changbin’s cock deep inside of him. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? Seungmin was beautiful, all narrow limbs and soft hair and large, watery bruises. He could see himself in the metal behind Seungmin’s head, wobbly from the dirty wall but still definitely Him. His soft cheeks and pink blush, his forehead sweaty and eyes absolutely wild. Fucking Seungmin made him look like a wild animal.

“Fuck, baby.” Changbin moaned and fucked into him harder, too lost to hear the sound of Seungmin’s body smacking against the wall. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Seungmin continued.

“Mm-hm.” He couldn’t do words right now.

“Good boy.” Changbin shuddered, cussing under his breath, and dug his fingers into Seungmin’s hips. He had already been thrusting up into the younger boy, but now he took firm hold of his hips and bounced Seungmin on his cock like he weighed nothing. Like an object.

When Seungmin buried his face in Changbin’s neck, Changbin could feel the smear of his thick blood across his skin. Seungmin wrapped his limbs around Changbin’s back and clung to him tightly, moaning in one long uninterrupted string of sounds. He was rabid. “Harder, harder, harder,” and “fuck, fuck, fuck,” when Changbin slightly shifted his angle, or the way he hung onto Seungmin’s body. Or there was Changbin’s favorite: “Good boy.” Spoken low and breathy into Changbin’s ear, it was enough to make the older boy sweat all over and pound into him with newfound strength.

“God,” Changbin gasped. He pushed Seungmin back, pinning him nearly flat against the wall, pushing his own forehead against the cool metal and fogging it up with desperate breaths. Seungmin’s nails scratched up his back, under his t-shirt, hard enough Changbin was certain he’d leave marks. Changbin was getting close. He knew he should warn Seungmin, it was only right, but fuck he felt so good and he didn’t want to stop and his brain was moving so much slower than his body right now. “S-seungmin,” he whimpered. Seungmin was drooling on his shoulder, but he still had bite in him yet,

“What, baby?”  _ Baby. _ Changbin shuddered. Seungmin grinned. He let go of Changbin’s shoulders, leaning back against the metal wall and clenching around Changbin’s cock. Changbin tried to slow himself down, it was only right, he wasn’t wearing a condom and he hadn’t been tested recently, and god Seungmin felt so fucking good, and how was Seungmin smiling, and how did he look so god damn pretty with bruises all over his face.

Changbin kissed Seungmin, biting his lip, tasting his blood, and fucking him harder than he had fucked anyone before. Changbin sucked Seungmin’s spit into his mouth. He licked up the blood on his upper lip. He mashed the younger’s head against the wall and pressed their lips together. Changbin kissed Seungmin and came deep inside of him.

“Fuck.”

The climb down was awkward. Not the way they usually were though, it was a new awkward. An awkward with desperate kisses and the gentle untangling of limbs. An awkward where Changbin’s knee gave out momentarily and he nearly dropped Seungmin on the floor, catching him last minute and gently placing him on the ground. An awkward where they both blushed and giggled noticing Changbin’s cum leaking from Seungmin’s hole and onto the elevator floor. Honestly, it was a nice awkward. Even nicer when Changbin climbed between Seungmin’s legs and wrapped his lips around the younger’s dick.

“Good boy.” 

Seungmin’s hand in his hair was sometimes rough, pushing Changbin down so hard he gagged, and sometimes gentle enough to make Changbin blush. He smelled deep and sweaty and when he came in Changbin’s mouth it was salty and warm and beautiful. So beautiful, just like the rest of him.

By the time campus safety came to rescue them from the broken elevator, Seungmin and Changbin looked a mess. They sat side by side, their legs spread wide and clothes uncharacteristically wrinkled. In Seungmin’s backpack, there was a balled up pair of underwear, the ones he had worn all day, soaked in the cum they had both tried cleaning up once they were a little more clear-headed. Both looked a little roughed up, Seungmin especially, in bruises he found new ways of explaining away every time someone asked. Changbin’s phone was broken. He’d “dropped it,” maybe when the elevator broke.

“Sorry for the wait, boys. I hope you two weren’t trapped in here too long.” The campus safety officer looked almost godlike, shrouded in the hallway’s light. Changbin and Seungmin both smiled and got to their feet slowly,

“Oh, don't worry. We called as soon as it broke down.” 

When the boys returned to their adjacent rooms, there was no fond look or delicate word to be exchanged. Just silence, doors opening and closing with something different in the air.

Things seemed to return to normal pretty quick. More study sessions interrupted by loud music and the smell of weed, more pubes in the shower, more infuriating toothbrushing routines. On another Wednesday night, Seungmin noticed the smell first. He lit a few candles, popped in his headphones and tried to return to his reading. Things were more distracting than usual, though. Now he wasn’t just thinking about the weed, he was thinking about Changbin’s soft arms and the look in his eyes when he fucked him. Now he was thinking of his smell. When the music started up, as he knew it would eventually, he was quick to knock on the wall. 

And then the music got louder. 

Seungmin sighed, flipped a page dramatically, and knocked on the wall again. And the music got louder. Strains of some rapper’s voice were now spreading through the wall, autotuned to what have been the world’s most irritating frequency. There was no giggling when Seungmin knocked on the wall again, but the music still grew louder. Now it was loud enough that Seungmin could feel the bass in his chest. Seungmin cursed under his breath, blew out his candles, and marched promptly to the room next door.

“Changbin!” he shouted over the music, knocking hard. Changbin turned the music down a little, and his reply was just loud enough for him to hear,

“Come in.”

The door squeaked a little when Seungmin opened it, pushing a pile of dirty laundry on the way. The room was a mess, as always, and there was Changbin. Reclined on his bed like a king, with the window cracked open and a joint held between his fingers. His eyes were bright red and all glossed over, skin a little sweaty. He was in a black t-shirt that stretched just a tiny bit too tight over his broad chest and grey boxer-briefs which revealed far too much of his thick, soft thighs. Changbin had a hand between his legs too, just resting, as if he had been feeling himself over the underwear.

He had no right to look so fucking good.

“What’s wrong?” Changbin asked, his face molded into the world’s shittiest crooked grin.

“Your music is too loud. I’m trying to study.” Changbin took a hit of his joint, ashing it right on the windowsill and somehow becoming more relaxed than he had already been, sinking in among rumpled bed sheets and discarded t-shirts from nights before. His hand squeezed his crotch, eyes scanning Seungmin hungrily, and his voice was low when he responded,

“You wanna do something about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I can REVEAL myself now! Come say hi
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
